


[Podfic] Take Care

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [13]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Knifeplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Porn. Sex, and then knifeplay and more sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337455) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for Kalakirya for #ITPE2016! ((Thank you Analise010 for help with the knowledge gathering <3))
> 
> Huge thank you to impertinence for having blanket permission! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Adding a note: A listener came to me and said this podfic sounded a bit Dub-Con-y to them. Which is not something I tagged for (because the author didn't and I didn't feel like it was). But I just thought I'd drop this warning here for future listeners. <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## Take Care 

  


**Author:** Impertinence  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Xena: Warrior Princess  
  
**Pairing:** Gabrielle/Xena  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** Knifeplay  
  
**Summary:** Porn. Sex, and then knifeplay and more sex.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bXena%5d%20Take%20Care.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337455) | **Wordcount:** 2342  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bXena%5d%20Take%20Care.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:02  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bXena%5d%20Take%20Care.m4b) | **Size:** 8.1 MB | **Duration:** 17:02  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
